


Bellona

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fire, Gen, Roman Myths
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Había cientos de historias en muchas culturas referente a ella y todas concordaban en lo mismo, a donde fuera siempre dejaba un rastro de destrucción y muerte.





	Bellona

**Author's Note:**

> Día tres de Fictober.
> 
> Palabra: Fuego 
> 
> En este quise usar a Guerra.
> 
> Espero les guste.

Le vió entrar al templo, tan soberbia como siempre, retirándose el casco de oro de la cabeza mientras caminaba por el lugar como si este le perteneciera.

Había cientos de historias en muchas culturas referente a ella y todas concordaban en lo mismo, a donde fuera siempre dejaba un rastro de destrucción y muerte. 

Le llamaban Bellona, representante de la guerra algunos humanos le veneraban pero para Crowley era solo una pieza más en un plan del cual no quería pensar pero en el que estaba muy involucrado, como en ese momento en el que le esperaba para un encargo que le había encomendado su bando. 

—Hola —Ella le sonrió—¿Es hoy?  
—Sí —Crowley respondió entregandole la antorcha que llevaba en las manos.  
—¿Por dónde debo empezar?  
—Eso lo dejo a tu criterio.  
— Excelente.

Ella no parecía muy convencida pero sabía que no tenía opción. Igual era parte de su naturaleza causar aquella clase de problemas. Crowley la conocía casi desde el principio de todo y estaba consciente de que por más que ella intentara escapar no había lugar en el mundo en donde ella pudiera hacerlo, siempre iría acompañada de desdichas.

Y no se quedaría a ver la que estaba a punto de empezar. 

—No llames la atención —Le dijo Crowley al verle caminar a la puerta.  
—Ni me notarán—Bellona preguntó antes de salir del templo. —¿No vendrás?  
—Tengo otros pendientes.  
—Entiendo, buena suerte con eso. 

Y le escuchó marcharse a gran velocidad en aquel carruaje.

°°°°°°°°°°  
¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar con fuego? 

Entendía que iba de la mano con ella, después de todo, ella había surgido de una espada llameante pero le parecía irónico que aquel elemento que había ayudado a los hombres a sobrevivir fuera también parte de su destrucción. 

Se detuvo en medio de aquella plaza, sosteniendo la antorcha con fuerza, mirando al cielo como si esperara que llegaran las instrucciones contrarias pues en esa ocasión realmente no quería hacer lo que se le había encomendado.

Pero aunque estaba esperando ninguna noticia llegó.

Los del pueblo ni siquiera reparaban en ella. ¿Cómo le podían venerar y al mismo tiempo ignorar?

Había estado con ellos desde el inicio de aquella ciudad, apreciando sus ofrendas y muestras de cariño como lo hacía con todos los pueblos guerreros.

Y ahora vería consumirse todo por el fuego.

Realmente no sabía si lo merecían o no; lo que en verdad le daba pena era el tener que moverse de lugar. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, estaba muy cómoda en aquel lugar, nunca antes le había venerado tanto como aquel pueblo, realmente no quería verles consumidos por el fuego pero no tuvo otra opción.

¿Por qué todo acababa así? 

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le habían prometido desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que nada era lo que le habían dicho.

Recordó aquella voz diciéndole que haría grandes cosas, que llevaría la justicia a los hombres y sacaría lo mejor de ellos. 

Le habían prometido que la inteligencia siempre ganaría y al final traería serenidad a los pueblos pero nunca le habían dicho nada sobre lo que había en medio de todo eso o que a veces las cosas no llegaban a ser así. 

Se adentró en aquel edificio en donde se hospedaban las personas del pueblo vecino, aquello crearía la discordia que iniciaría la destrucción de todo. 

Y sin que le notaran dejó caer la antorcha al suelo, viendo como el fuego comenzaba a consumirlo todo. 

Salió rápidamente de ahí, subiéndose a su carruaje y sin mirar atrás Bellona o se alejó esperando encontrar un nuevo lugar.

Adoptaría un nuevo nombre, pues Guerra no distinguía si era buena o mala pero creía que de alguna forma era necesaria.

Y nadie se esforzaba en demostrarle lo contrario 

Eso le fascinaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Bellona viene del latín "Bellum" qué da origen a palabras como "Bélico".


End file.
